Enemy Lovers
by Baby.Face-Assassin
Summary: MK and Nod's first training to be a leafman. They're both stubborn, sarcastic, and love to make pranks. Will they stand each other's attitude? What happens if you fall in love with someone who always ruin your day? MK x NOD
1. Enemy Found

**NOD'S POV**

"Nod! wake up." Ronin called outside my room, I groaned and got up

"seriously, Ronin? It's too early!" I complained, I'm really not used in waking up this early

"It's the start of you leafman training..."

oh no...it really is today...I quickly rushed to the bathroom and took a short bath and wore my civilian clothes, they're suppose to give me an armor when I start my training.

I never really wanted to join the leafmen but Ronin want me to...he said that that's what my father want me to do...but looking after me doesn't mean I have to join the leafmen but oh well...I guess it'll be also fun.

* * *

I hurriedly went to the training grounds and I saw lots of sections...sword fighting, archery, and bird riding! bird riding, maybe I can go train there first...before I could get there, Ronin called me to the sword fighting section, this is pretty easy.

"Nod, I know you already know how to handle a sword, but train here first, and go change in your armor" Ronin handed me the armor and I quickly changed my clothes...Finn handed me the sword and I'm ready to train with...a newbie too?

I decided to have a little fun on this guy...looks like this one doesn't know how to handle a sword yet...I lunged forward and I keep on attacking...we keep on moving while fighting with our swords, but the good thing is I'm forward, and he's backward...that's when I saw a mud, I think I know what to do next. I tripped him with my sword and he fell backwards, landing on the mud, I laughed at him and I know he was annoyed...I was about to walk away when he grabbed me by the foot and pulled me down...great...now I landed on the mud face-first.

"What was that for?!" I said trying to get up...but ended sitting on the mud.

"Payback, I thought it was sword fighting?" okay...I wasn't expecting that...it's a female's voice

"well yeah! It is sword fighting...you just won't accept that I beat you" I said while getting up

"I would accept it if you just haven't tripped me over with your sword!" He also said while getting up...and then he removed his helmet...and then I was surprised.

not a HE but a SHE  
red hair tied in a ponytail, green eyes, pointed nose, freckles, I gotta admit, she is beau- Nod! stop it, you're annoyed! this is no time for checking out someone who just ruined your day.

"Oh, now I know why you're weak...female" I muttered to myself

"Weak?! excuse me?" She said while cleaning the dirt on her hand

I was about to say something when Ronin showed up.

"So, how's you're training?" Ronin asked us

"Can I get another partner?" She asked him. Good, because I don't want to be her training partner anyway

"Sorry, MK but everyone already have their partners, just stick with it" Ronin replied

She glared at me and I smiled at her, making her even more angrier.

"Nod, this is Mary Katherine" Ronin said to me. I just looked around.

"and MK, this is your partner, Nod" Ronin said to her and she just looked around.

Ronin is expecting us to handshake, but no.

...looks like I found an enemy.

**MK'S POV**

"and MK, this is your partner, Nod" Ronin said to me, so that's the name of the idiot.

"Continue your training." Ronin ordered us

"Enough with the sword fighting, can I go train in knife throwing?" I asked him, I really hate sword fighting because I'm not good in it.

"We'll proceed there if you beat me" Nod challenged me

"I'm not talking to you." I said without sounding annoyed

"I'll leave you two here, I'm going to check how the other's are doing." Ronin said to us and left

"Pick your sword" He ordered me, of course I don't want to

"No way"

"Scared?"

"NO!"

"Well, then pick your sword!"

"No...I'll just go train somewhere else..." I said while walking away from him. he is so annoying

I went to the knife throwing section and I realized that he was just following me, so I faced him

"I'm bored so i'll just follow" He said

I decided to have little fun on him..hmmm

"Hey Nod, you're bored right?...go stand in front of that tree" I said while picking the knives without him noticing what I'm doing. He just followed me and lean against the tree, that's when I threw the first knife, it hit the bark and it was near his face.

"What the?! MK are you-" He didn't finished his sentence because I threw the knives and he just shut his mouth and didn't dare to move. The good thing is that I hit the targets...well the bad thing is he's still alive.

"Scared?"

"NO!"

I laughed at him and he came to me angry.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" he said angrily

"ummm...yes?" I said while sounding happy

He was about to say something when Ronin showed up again

"You two are going to be dismissed early since it's just the start of your training" He said and then he walked away

I smiled at Nod and he just rolled his eyes...

...looks like I found an enemy.

* * *

**You guys like it? ...pls. tell me if the idea in this story is good or not..review pls...thank youuuuuu :))**

**I don't own Epic**

** -Assassin**


	2. Your Turn

**and I'm backkk..sorry for not updating earlier, anyway, this is a long chapter. enjoy :)**

**MK'S POV**

After Ronin dismissed us, I went to visit to visit Mub and Grub before returning home, I just want to relax and have a little chat with them, I found them taking care of the pods, so I went to them and they noticed me.

"Hey, M.K., so how's my baby girl?"Mub asked while winking at me, I just laughed

"Good. By the way guys,...I joined the leafmen" I said while smiling, this grabbed Grub's attention.

"Really!? Have you seen Ronin,The head of the leafman?"He asked while sounding interested.

"Well, yeah. He's pretty cool." I said. I saw Grub picking up a stick.

"One day, I'm gonna join the leafmen too" He said while raising the stick feeling like it was a sword. I giggled.

"Guys, I gotta go home, I want to sleep early. babye" I said and waved goodbye.

I hurriedly went home, and lay down on the bed. I began thinking stuff. The first day of training, not bad though, well except for that idiot, what was his name? Oh, Nod. Nah, why should I think about him? I think of the reason why I trained to be a leafman...I want to save my father because the boggans kidnapped him. He was one of the intelligent jinns who invented weapons and other stuff that is modernized, maybe that's why they took him. I also remembered that the boggans killed my mother,I do not want revenge, I just want to pour my anger to those who deserve it. After the flashbacks and memories of them, I realized that tears are rolling down my face, I wiped my tears and sighed and just went to sleep, I didn't mind eating dinner for tonight.

* * *

The rays of the sun hit my face and I have no plans of getting up. That's when I remembered that I've got training today. great.

I overslept.

I fell off my bed and I hurriedly went to the bathroom to take a short bath. A very short bath. Since I didn't ate dinner last night, I'm hungry, good thing I saw a muffin and a note _Goodluck on your training today, baby girl Love, Mub. _Thanks a lot Mub, you saved my stomach.

I'm running late, correction, I am late. Ronin would be so angry, and Nod's gonna laugh at me. great. I'm gonna see that idiot again. I was fixing my armor while running my way to the training grounds, I was about to put my helmet when I bumped into something. not something, but someone.

"Opps, I'm so-" I'm about to apologize when I saw who it was

"-Sorry" Nod finished my sentence.

"Sorry not sorry" I said,

"Let me guess, you're late too?" He ask while sounding happy.

"Yeah. Happy?"

"Yes, because I'm not gonna face Ronin's wrath alone" He said while smiling, I rolled my eyes at him

"by the way, You tried to kill me yesterday, just so you know, that was unforgivable" He added, we decided to walk together.

"Unforgivable? I didn't even ask for forgiveness" I said trying to annoy him, and I succeeded, I earned a glare from him

We kept annoying each other for how many minutes and then we realized that we're already on the training grounds, and here comes Ronin.

"uh oh"

"You're late. Tell me your reasons" He said, I know he's angry

"We overslept." Nod replied, and I nodded

"Overslept? What were you two doing last night?" I don't think dirty, but seriously? What were you TWO doing last night, that question.

I looked at Nod and he's cheeks have a light shade of pink. He was about to respond when Ronin spoke again.

"I don't care, but whatever it is, you're still young for that. Now proceed to train" He said and left

We looked at each other.

"Ewww" We both said

"You think dirty" I said to him

"So do you"

So we spent the whole day kicking each other butts, not literally. I hate it when he shows some of his skills and he's going to say something like '_did you see that?' _or some '_can you do that?' _

"I just can't wait until we fly those hummingbirds" He said while looking at the aviary

hummingbirds. oh no.

there were flashbacks of screams and crying and falling, I don't want to remember it again, not infront of someone who's gonna laugh at me if I tell him about it.

"yeah"

* * *

**NOD'S POV**

"I just can't wait until we fly those hummingbirds" I want to show her how much I'm good at flying, not that I'm impressing her or something. I looked at her and I saw a hint of fear on her face. she froze for a few minutes.

"yeah" that's all she said

looks like someone's scared, I began teasing her and telling her how much it hurts in case you fall, and other things about flying, I expect her to mock me back, but she just stayed quiet while picking some knives and throwing it at the target. I'm about to ask if she's alright when Ronin came to us again.

"You two will be sleeping in the barracks"

No way, there's no way I'm gonna sleep with bunch of people that will disturb my sleep, not that I hate my co-leafman, I was about to protest when Ronin spoke again

"since reports said that you two can't get along with each other, you'll be having your own room with just the two of you"

"WHAT?!" we both said. shocked

"that's final. go. now" He said and left again

and we just stood there. not moving. and glaring at each other.

"If you didn't just bully me, then I guess we'll be having a peaceful living." She began

"You're a nightmare" I muttered

"asshole"

"idiot"

"jerk"

"redhead"

"is that an insult?"

* * *

So here we are, arranging our stuff,and we spent half an hour chasing, and throwing things at each other. she decided to go out for a while and I decided to have a little fun again, I hid her things, and when she came back, she began looking for it.

"Seriously, Nod. Where are my stuff?" She said annoyed already, okay I'm gonna tell her

"on the roof" I said while laughing

she groaned and began getting her stuff, I watched her from my place,laughing, and I realized that she might fall, So I got near the place that she might land in, just incase, It's natural to worry about her...right? because of her clumsiness, I was right, she tripped and fell, good thing I caught her. that bad thing was when I caught her I also fell on the ground. our position was very awkward.

she was lying on top of me.

I can feel that my face is very hot, and when I looked at her, her face is as red as her hair. She got off me.

"You're clumsy" I said while getting up

"pssh."

"and heavy" she glared at me.

and she began arranging her stuff again, and I hid her things again, but this time, under the bed.

* * *

We spent like 15 minutes deciding where to sleep, the bed was double deck, and we both wanted the bottom bed. because I'm a gentleman, I let her win, besides, when there's a boggan she'll be the first to be attack and I've got time to jump. just kidding.

"I'm bored"

I just sat on the bed, dangling my feet, suddenly, MK kicked my bed hard, and I fell. I heard her laughing.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically

"your turn" she said and closed her eyes and slept.

I waited 30 minutes to make sure she's really asleep. I got up my bed went to open my jar of honey. I examined her face first. _ she's beautiful...what the hell are you thinking, Nod?! _and I poured the honey on her face while trying hard not to laugh.

Her scream is the first thing I heard in the morning.

**Pranks and stuffs...lovers...I'll try to update soon..hey guys, I need ideas for pranks, help me pls. :) thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter, I love you guysssss, reviews really are my energy booster, ya know ;)**

**` -Assassin`**


	3. Pranks

**MK'S POV**

Honey. great. very smart and childish. I got up quickly and went to the bathroom to wash my sticky face, then I heard the idiot laugh. _you are so dead_ I thought, I scrubbed my face and reached for the leaf towel next to me, examining it, just in case you know. I opened the bathroom door and saw him standing in front of me, holding his leafman uniform and other stuff.

"Move it."

I went out of the bathroom. Bumping his shoulder, that means _be ready, it's my turn_. I saw him roll his eyes and he got into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, by the sound of it, I knew it was unlocked. I went to the door and pressed my ear to it, I heard the splashing of water. I opened the door, it was unlocked indeed. There was this leaf curtain separating me from seeing him taking a bath..._from seeing him naked. Gosh MK, you're a pervert._ I saw his clothes and undergarments on the side, I took it and went out of the bathroom again, closing it slowly so that he wouldn't hear. I hid his clothes under my bed, well it's a payback because yesterday he hid my stuff in the roof, he should thank me that I only hid his stuff under my bed. I also began to search for my uniform because after he's done, I'm going to take over the bathroom. I was now checking my clothes if I missed something when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Alright, now where's my uniform."

"I dunno." I said standing up and facing him, He got the leaf curtain around him, covering himself. I laughed and he smirked at me. well, looks like he's not disappointed.

"What?" was all I said. He went to me and I feel myself taking a step back, he went forward again and I took a step backward again, that's when I felt my back hit the wall, he cornered me, and I can feel a blush creeping on my face.

"You know, If you want to see me naked, all you need to do is ask." He said to me, his smirk growing.

"Get off, jerk. Y-your cloths are under my b-bed." I stuttered, I felt my face hot. god he's suck a jerk

"Under your bed? Bed. Are you inviting me M.K.?" He said while nodding and he looked at me. How I wish I could kill him right now. I was about to protest but I decided not to, I was too embarrassed to make a comeback right now. I scowled at him and picked up my uniform and went to the bathroom and closed the door with a loud thud.

"You should do better than that!" I heard him say.

My payback prank is such a failure.

* * *

**NOD'S POV**

I'm wearing my uniform now and checking, tightening every strap on it. MK went out of the bathroom all dressed in uniform too. I smirked at her and she rolled her eyes at me, reminding me of the event that happened earlier. I laughed and she huffed. I went to my table to prepare my breakfast, honey, grapes, and orange pulp... _am I going to invite her? _I debated for a moment, but yeah okay...since I want to be nice to her...for a while.

"breakfast?" I offered, but I'm still gonna prepare breakfast for her even if she refused.

"No thanks, I have my own." She said not looking at me and walking to her own table and grabbing an apple and sat down.

"we're going to have a long day in training today so I suggest that you should eat a heavy breakfast." I said, while putting the grape on my mouth.

"I only eat breakfast when I didn't eat dinner last night." She said, biting her apple

"but you didn't"

"I don't make breakfast for myself."

"why?"

"because mom make breakfast for me." She said, she frowned and took another bite.

"well, your mom's not here"

"I know." She murmured and got up, the apple still on her mouth. She opened the door, I guess she's going to the training grounds now.

"Hey! so your not gonna wait for me?" I shouted, I guess she's not, so I put all the grapes in my mouth to catch up with her.

"Oh com on we no going to be lat" I said, I can't speak clearly, there's a lot of grapes in my mouth, I even spit out one. poor grape.

"We are really going to be late. Look at the sundial, it's nearly seven" she said and pointed at it, at last I chewed all the grapes and swallowed them. She walked faster ahead of me, I saw her armor not properly strapped.

"MK, wait." I said, thankfully, she stopped. I tightened her strap and checked if her armor is well tight. I also noticed that she forgot her helmet.

"I forgot my helmet, didn't I?" She noticed it too.

"I'll get it." I said.

"No, I'll get it myself, you go to the training grounds, Ronin is so gonna get angry if you're late again." She said. wow, MK, that was so thoughtful.

"Nah, it's okay. How 'bout this?...we race." After I said that, we ran back to barrack, laughing at each other. She was the first one to get the helmet and wore it. We ran back again to the training grounds and saw the sundial pointing at seven. we're not late. Ronin saw us and smiled, he looked pleased. We high-fived each other and laughed again.

"Just so you know, I'm not done with my payback yet." She said.

"You're on."

**Hi guys! Isn't this chapter a sweet with Nod checking MK's armor and stuff...It's been a long time since I updated...thank you for the wonderful reviews...especially the suggestion..for this chapter, I'm thanking InoAge for the prank idea but I decided that girl should be the one stealing the boy's underwear XD. I'm also deciding to make another chapter where they're pranking each other, with CrissKenobie-the-Numenorean and kiwiamber 's prank ideas are on it...I love you guys and everyone who reviewed on the previous chapter...Thank you, guys. until the next update!**

**' -Assassin'**


End file.
